All I Ask
by Flowyurin99
Summary: Segenap yang kupinta, jika inilah malam terakhirku bersamamu. Peluk aku seperti bukan teman biasa. Beri aku kenangan yang bisa kukenang. Pegang tanganku selagi kita layaknya sepasang kekasih. Itu penting bagaimana ini akan berakhir. Karena bagaimana jika aku tak pernah mencintai lagi?/M for save. Warning inside.
Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Rated: M

Warning: Lime,OOC,typos,EYD berantakan, SasuSaku slight SasuHina

Happy Reading!

.

.

I will leave my heart at the door

I won't say a word

They've all been said before

So why don't we just play pretend

Like we're not scared of what's coming next

Or scared of having nothing left

.

.

Hari ini Universitas Konoha terlihat ramai. Pesta kelulusan bagi para mahasiswa yang telah menyelesaikan studinya akan dilaksanakan besok malam. Oleh karena itu para mahasiswa dan dosen disibukkan dengan urusannya masing-masing, ada yang menghias ruangan, mengawasi pembuatan panggung pementasan, dan juga latihan untuk tampil pada malam puncak acara itu.

Hal itu pun berlaku juga dengan dua anak adam dan hawa ini yang sedang berlatih di ruang seni kampus mereka. Sasuke dengan gitarnya duduk manis di samping Sakura, mengiringi gadis itu menyanyikan sebuah lagu yang akan mereka bawakan besok malam.

"Sasuke- _kun_ aku lelah. Hari ini sampai sini saja ya, dari kemarin juga kita sudah berlatih. Jangan salahkan aku jika suaraku berubah jelek karena kecapean" Keluh Sakura.

"Apa aku punya kesempatan untuk menolak,hm?" Sasuke menyindir perkataan Sakura, dimasukkannya gitar itu ke dalam tasnya sebelum ia gendong di belakang punggungnya. "Jawabannya adalah tidak." Dan gadis itu hanya cekikikan mendengar Sasuke yang menjawab pertanyaannya sendiri.

"Ayolah Sasuke- _kun_... Aku lapar, kita harus cepat ke kantin sebelum ramai." Mereka pun keluar dari ruang musik. Tapi karena Sakura yang terburu-buru menyeret Sasuke keluar, Sakura menabrak seorang gadis pada saat akan belok menuju kantin.

BRRUUKKKK!

Buku milik gadis yang ditabrak Sakura itu jatuh berserekan di lantai. Sakura yang merasa bersalah langsung membungkuk meminta maaf, sedangkan Sasuke yang melihat gadis yang ditabrak Sakura itu kesusahan untuk memunguti bukunya berjongkok untuk membantu.

"Terima kasih Uchiha- _san._ Maaf jadi merepotkanmu" ucap gadis bersurai indigo itu, wajahnya menunduk malu. "Hm, tak apa. Seharusnya temanku inilah yang meminta maaf kepadamu" balas Sasuke. Sakura yang merasa terpanggil kembali membungkuk dan meminta maaf sekali lagi kepada gadis yang sudah ditabraknya "Ah, maafkan aku,mmmm?" Sakura baru ingat bahwa ia tidak mengenal gadis di depannya ini. Tatapan matanya menyiratkan bahwa ia ingin berkenalan, dengan ragu tangannya terulur.

Gadis itu yang mengerti maksud dari tatapan Sakura kepadanya lantas tersenyum, tangannya terulur untuk menjabat tangan Sakura. "Perkenalkan aku Hyuuga Hinata, dari Manajemen Bisnis". "Aku Haruno Sakura, dari jurusan seni. Wah berarti kau teman Sasuke-kun, dia juga dari Manajemen Bisnis." Hinata lagi-lagi hanya mengangguk malu-malu. "Salam kenal ya Hinata-san. Sekali lagi aku minta maaf atas kejadiaan tadi." Dan setelah pertemuan itu, Sakura kembali menyeret Sasuke melanjutkan perjalanannya ke tempat tujuan mereka yang sempat tertunda.

.

Sepulang dari kampus, lagi-lagi Sakura memaksa Sasuke untuk menemaninya belanja pakaian yang akan ia gunakan besok saat pentas. Maka di sinilah mereka sekarang, di salah satu butik ternama di pusat kota. Sudah satu jam lamanya mereka berdua berputar-putar mengelilingi butik, namun Sakura belum mendapatkan pakaian yang gadis itu mau.

"Sasuke-kun, pilihkan satu untukku. Yang kanan, atau yang kiri?" Sakura bergantian menunjukan dua gaun di masing-masing tangan kanan dan kirinya. Di tangan kanannya terdapat gaun panjang dengan belahan panjang pula di salah satu sisi tubuhnya, menunjukan kesan elegan dan _glamour._ Sedangkan di tangan kirinya sebuah gaun warna putih selutut,dengan aksen bunga sakura di ujung roknya, terkesan lebih santai dan manis. "Apapun yang kau pakai, kau akan terlihat cantik Sakura." Jawab Sasuke jujur.

Ya. Sasuke memang tidak berbohong saat mengatakan itu. Sakura memang cantik, dengan rambut merah mudanya yang bergelombang, mata _emerald_ nya yang meneduhkan, apapun yang gadis itu pakai akan tetap terlihat indah. Sasuke memang menyukai Sakura, tapi bukan dalam konteks seorang lelaki yang jatuh cinta pada seorang wanita. Ia menyayangi Sakura lebih dari ia menyayangi dirinya sendiri. Mereka tumbuh bersama sedari kecil. Jadi Sasuke paham betul bagaimana watak si gadis Haruno ini.

Mendengar jawaban yang tidak memuaskan dari Sasuke itu, Sakura mengerucutkan bibir, menunjukan kekesalannya kepada Sasuke. Karena tidak mau berlama-lama lagi akhirnya Sasuke memilih gaun putih di tangan kiri Sakura.

"Sudah kuduga, gaun ini memang sudah mencuri perhatianku sedari awal." Dan Sasuke yang mendengar pernyataan itu keluar dari mulut Sakura hanya bisa memutar matanya bosan.

.

Malam yang telah ditunggu-tunggu pun tiba. Universitas Konoha terlihat sangat ramai, lampu hias tersebar di mana-mana. Sekarang tiba saatnya untuk Sasuke dan Sakura tampil. Sasuke yang melihat tangan Sakura bergetar, berinisiatif untuk menggenggamnya. "Jangan gugup, ada aku di sini. Lakukan saja seperti saat kita latihan. Jika nanti di panggung kau masih saja gugup, lihat aku. Anggap saja tak ada orang di hadapanmu, hm?" Sakura pun mengangguk menjawab arahan dari Sasuke.

Maka saat sang pembawa acara menyebutkan nama mereka berdua untuk tampil, Sasuke naik ke atas panggung diikuti Sakura di belakangnya. Malam ini mereka tampak sangat serasi, Sasuke dengan kemeja hitamnya dan sakura dengan gaun putih selututnya.

Suara tepuk tangan menyambut penampilan mereka. Sasuke memposisikan diri segera dengan mengambil gitar dan duduk di kursi yang sudah di sediakan. Lalu alunan suara gitar itu mulai terdengar, lagu itu dibuka dengan suara merdu milik Sakura.

 _I found myself dreaming in silver and gold_

 _Like a scene from a movie that every broken heart knows_

 _We were walking on moonlight, you pulled me close_

 _Split second and you disappeared and then I was all alone_

 _Woke up in tears with you by my side_

 _Breath of a leave and I realized,_

 _No one will promise tomorrow_

Terdengar suara berat milik Sasuke bercampur dengan suara milik Sakura, menghasilkan sebuah kolaborasi yang indah.

 _So, I'm gonna love you like I'm gonna lose you_

 _I'm gonna hold you like I'm saying goodbye_

 _Forever will stay in, I won't take you for granted_

' _Cause we'll never know it when we'll run out of time_

Kini giliran suara Sasuke yang mengalun indah, para mahasiswi yang mendengarnya langsung berteriak-teriak tidak karuan.

 _In a blink of an eye,_

 _Just a whisper of smoke_

 _You could lose everything_

 _The truth is you're never alone_

 _So, I'll kiss you longer baby_

 _Any chance that I get_

 _I'll make the most of the minutes_

 _So long with no regret_

 _Let's take our time to say what we want_

 _Here's what we've got_

 _Before it's all gone_

' _Cause no one will promise tomorrow_

Suara Sasuke dan Sakura kembali menyatu, sekaligus sebagai penutup penampilan mereka malam ini.

 _So, I'm gonna love you like I'm gonna lose you_

 _I'm gonna hold you like I'm saying goodbye_

 _Forever will stay in, I won't take you for granted_

' _Cause we'll never know it when we'll run out of time_

Seperti halnya saat awal penampilan mereka, akhir dari penampilan mereka pun banyak mendapat tepuk tangan dari para penonton. Sasuke dan Sakura saling melempar pandang dan tersenyum satu sama lain. Mungkin jika orang yang belum tau hubungan mereka akan mengira mereka sebagai sepsang kekasih yang sedang kasmaran. Namun seperti kita ketahui mereka hanya bersahabat. Tapi sayang, persahabatan tidak akan pernah sesederhana itu bukan?

.

Dua hari setelah acara kelulusan itu, rutinitas di Universitas Konoha kembali lagi sperti semula. Panggung pementasan yang berada di tengah lapangan sudah tidak ada lagi, lampu-lampu hias juga sudah dirapikan, sampah-sampah yang berserakan pun sudah dibersihkan. Semua sudah kembali normal sejak sehari yang lalu.

Begitupun dengan Sakura, seperti biasa ia berangkat bersama Sasuke. Sakura melepas helmnya dan menyerahkannya kepada Sasuke. Setelah itu ia pun lari menuju ke kelasnya, meninggalkan Sasuke begitu saja. Sasuke yang memang tau bahwa gadis itu sedang terburu-buru pun hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala heran. "Hati-hati!" Teriaknya kepada Sakura, yang ia yakini tidak akan digubris oleh gadis itu.

Sasuke memasuki kelasnya, bangku yang biasa ia duduki kini sudah terisi. Yang tersisa hanyalah bangku di deret depan, di samping gadis bermata lavender itu. Jika ia tidak salah mengingat nama gadis itu adalah Hyuuga Hinata. Sasuke memang bukan tipikal orang yang mudah bergaul, walau ia banyak digandrungi oleh mahasiswi-mahasiswi di sini, temannya hanyalah Naruto dan siapa lagi kalau bukan Sakura. Selama ini memang banyak gadis yang sudah menyatakan perasaannya kepadanya, namun mereka selalu berakhir dengan patah hati karena penolakan Sasuke.

Akhirnya Sasuke pun duduk di samping Hinata. Hinata yang sedang mencatat sesuatu di bukunya tersadar saat merasakan ada seseorang duduk di sampingnya, ia pun menoleh dan mendapati seorang Uchiha Sasuke yang sedang balas menatapnya. Ditatap seperti itu oleh Sasuke tak ayal membuat pipi Hinata bersemu merah, Hinata lalu tersenyum kepada Sasuke yang dibalas senyuman tipis oleh Sasuke. Sebenarnya sudah lama Hinata menyukai Sasuke, sama seperti mahasiswi lain di kampus ini, tak ada yang bisa menolak pesona seorang Uchiha Sasuke. Namun dia lebih memilih untuk memendamnya dan memperhatikan Sasuke secara diam-diam. Hinata juga tau siapa itu Haruno Sakura, awalnya dia mengira bahwa Sakura itu kekasih Sasuke namun setelah mencari informasi lebih banyak akhirnya ia tau kebenarannya.

"Perhatian semuanya." Suara seseorang berhasil memecah lamunan Hinata, yang ternyata adalah Nara Shikamaru—salah satu teman kelasnya. "Dosen kita hari ini tidak masuk, namun sebagai gantinya beliau menitipkan tugas dan harus dikumpulkan minggu depan. Tugas dikerjakan secara berkelompok yang terdiri atas dua orang. Untuk lebih jelasnya, tugas akan aku tempel di depan kelas. Silahkan dicek."

Hinata bingung, ia tidak dekat dengan siapa pun di kelas ini. "Hyuuga" Hinata menoleh, sepertinya tadi ada yang memanggil namanya. Dan kalian tau siapa dia? Yup, Uchiha Sasuke.

"Ya Uchiha- _san_?"

"Apa kau sudah memiliki kelompok?"

"Belum" jawab Hinata sembari menggelengkan kepalanya. "Maukah kau satu kelompok bersamaku?"

Terkejut. Itulah hal pertama yang Hinata rasakan, dirinya sangat senang ketika ia bisa satu kelompok dengan Sasuke. Maka ia tak punya pilihan lain selain menggangguk untuk menjawab ajakan dari Sasuke. Dan dari sinilah awal kedekatan Sasuke dengan Hinata dimulai.

.

Terhitung sudah berjalan dua bulan semenjak hari dimana Sasuke dan Hinata satu kelompok dalam tugas mereka. Tanpa disangka hubungan mereka semakin dekat, tidak ada kecanggungan lagi diantara mereka, hal itu dapat dilihat dari Sasuke dan Hinata yang tidak lagi memanggil satu sama lain dengan nama marga mereka, melainkan nama kecil masing-masing. Hinata juga sering diajak jalan bersama oleh Sasuke dan Sakura.

Sasuke sendiri mulai terbiasa dengan kehadiran Hinata di sisinya. Entahlah ada rasa yang berbeda saat ia bersama dengan Hinata, kelembutan yang Hinata berikan kepadanya membuatnya nyaman. Namun tanpa ia sadari perubahan hubungannya dengan Hinata juga perlahan ikut merubah hubungannya dengan seseorang yang lain. Seseorang yang terlebih dahulu datang ke kehidupannya. Haruno Sakura.

Jujur Sakura merasa ada yang aneh dengan sikap Sasuke akhir-akhir ini. Ini bukan seperti Sasuke yang ia kenal. Dulu setiap harinya Sasuke pasti meluangkan waktu untuknya, tapi sekarang hanya seperti hari-hari libur saja seperti Sabtu atau Minggu Sasuke datang berkunjung ke kediamannya. Saat mereka berduapun Sasuke selalu sibuk dengan ponselnya, atau bernyanyi sendiri dengan gitar miliknya. Sakura bukannya tidak sadar bahwa Sasuke mungkin sedang jatuh cinta, tapi dirinya lebih memilih diam sampai pemuda itu menceritakannya sendiri kepadanya.

Hingga akhirnya saat-saat yang ditunggu Sakura pun tiba. Siang itu Sasuke mengajaknya bertemu di cafe tempat biasa mereka kunjungi. 30 menit sudah Sakura menunggu, namun Sasuke belum kunjung tiba.

 _Krrinnggg krinnggg_

Suara lonceng cafe berbunyi yang menandakan seseorang telah baru saja masuk ke dalam. Sakura mendongakkan kepalanya, netranya menangkap sosok Sasuke yang berjalan mendekat kearahnya. Seulas senyum ia berikan, namun luntur seketika itu pula ketika melihat siapa gadis yang Sasuke bawa saat ini. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Hinata.

Tangan Sasuke menggenggam erat tangan Hinata yang ada di belakangnya, entahlah mengapa perasaan Sakura bisa sekacau ini. Dia tidak membenci Hinata, sama sekali tidak. Bahkan tak pernah terbesit sekalipun dalam pikirannya untuk membenci gadis itu.

"Maaf membuatmu menunggu, Sakura" Ucap Sasuke setelah dirinya dan Hinata mendudukkan diri di hadapan Sakura. "Tak apa, bukankah kau memang sering membuatku menunggu,hm?" Jawab Sakura mengejek.

"Ah, kalian mau pesan apa?" Sakura bertanya kepada Sasuke dan Hinata. "Tidak perlu Sakura _-san_ , tadi aku dan Sasuke- _kun_ sudah makan duluan" Hinata mencoba menolak tawaran Sakura secara halus, perutnya sudah kenyang. Dirinya tidak berbohong saat dia menjawab bahwa sebelumnya dirinya dan Sasuke makan siang bersama. Tadi sebelum Sasuke mengajaknya menemui Sakura untuk memberitahukan hubungan mereka pada gadis itu. Sasuke terlebih dahulu mengajaknya makan siang bersama, hanya berdua di salah satu kedai ramen dekat kampus mereka.

"Ooohh, begitu.." Ada setitik rasa kesedihan dalam ucapannya, namun Sakura berusaha sekeras mungkin untuk menutupinya. "Lalu apa yang membuatmu menyuruhku datang ke sini, Sasuke- _kun_?" lanjut Sakura.

"Aku hanya ingin memberitaumu kabar gembira ini. Aku dan Hinata telah resmi berpacaran" Jawab Sasuke sambil menggenggam tangan Hinata, Hinata sendiri merona atas pengakuan Sasuke barusan kepada Sakura.

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu selamat." Ucap Sakura. Bibirnya menyungginggkan senyuman, namun jika kita perhatikan baik-baik, air mata mengumpul di sudut matanya. Tidak ingin diketahui oleh Sasuke maupun Hinata maka Sakura pun meminta izin untuk pergi ke kamar mandi.

Sesampainya di dalam kamar mandi, air mata yang sedari tadi di tahannya tumpah sudah. Tangannya mencengkeram erat dadanya, sesekali ditepuknya seolah meyakinkan dirinya sendiri bahwa ia baik-baik saja. tidak ada yang salah dengan dirinya.

"Oh Kami- _sama_ , ada apa dengan diriku? Mengapa hati ini begitu sakit?" Gumamnya disela-sela tangis yang kian menyesakkan.

.

Enam bulan sudah Sakura lewati dengan merenung,berpikir dan menyimpulkan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dengan dirinya. Setiap kali melihat Sasuke dan Hinata bersama, hatinya sakit, hatinya menjerit tidak terima namun otaknya terus mengirim sugesti bahwa ia hanya iri. Pergolakan itu terus menerus menyiksanya setiap malam. Dan akhirnya Sakura pun sadar, ada sebuah rasa yang tak seharusnya tumbuh di hatinya.

Sakura mencoba bersikap biasa saja di hadapan Sasuke. Dia tidak ingin Sasuke tau, sampai suatu saat nanti akan tiba saatnya Sakura akan menceritakan semuanya. Sakura pun selalu berusaha menghindar ketika diajak untuk jalan bersama dengan Sasuke dan Hinata. Dia tidak ingin mengganggu keduanya, selain itu Sakura juga punya alasan lain. Menjaga hatinya.

.

I don't need your honesty  
It's already in your eyes and I'm sure my eyes, they speak for me  
No one knows me like you do  
And since you're the only one that matters, tell me who do I run to?

.

Ponsel Sasuke berdering, dirinya mengernyit bingung, siapa gerangan yang menelfonnya malam-malam begini. Setelah mengeceknya ternyata nama Sakura lah yang tertera di layar ponselnya. Sudah lama Sakura tidak menelfonnya, jika dulu hampir setiap malam dirinya dan Sakura selalu menyempatkan waktu untuk saling bicara lewat telefon, maka kebiasaan itu kini telah berpindah antara dirinya dengan Hinata. Sedangkan dengan Sakura kini hanya saling mengirim pesan,itu pun tidak setiap hari. Maka tanpa berpikir panjang ia mengangkat telfon dari gadis itu.

" _Hallo, Sasuke-kun?_ " suara Sakura terdengar di seberang sana.

"Hn, ada apa?"

" _Bisakah kau datang ke rumahku sekarang? Aku takut sendirian di rumah._ "

"Memang kemana perginya orang tuamu?"

" _Kaa-san baru saja menelfon jika mereka baru akan pulang dari Ame besok sore._ "

"Baiklah, aku akan segera ke sana"

" _Arigatou, Sasuke-kun_ "

"Hn"

Sasuke hanya bisa menghela nafas pasrah, dirinya tidak akan pernah bisa menolak permintaan Sakura. Apa lagi dalam hal ini, ia tau pasti bahwa Sakura adalah gadis yang sangat paranoid. Dirinya lalu segera bersiap, menyambar jaket dan kunci motornya di meja.

"Ah mungkin nanti akan kuceritakan sekalian kepada Sakura mengenai Hinata" Niatnya dalam hati.

Suara ketukan pintu terdengar dari kamar milik Sakura. Dengan antusias gadis itu berlari menuruni tangga, membukakan pintu untuk tamu yang sangat ia nantikan kedatangannya.

"Ayo Sasuke-kun, langsung ke kamarku saja. Kita akan menonton film, bercerita, atau mendengarkanmu bermain gitar. Sepertinya gitar milik Tou-san juga masih berada di kamarku."

Merke berjalan menaiki tangga dengan Sakura yang bergelayut di lengan Sasuke. Walaupun Sasuke telah memiliki Hinata, namun ia berharap hubungannya dengan Sakura tidak pernah berubah. Dia sendiri yang menyuruh Sakura agar bersikap seperti biasa. Hinata selaku kekasih Sasuke pun tak pernah cemburu, karena Hinata sendiri tau bagaimana hubungan persahabatan yang terjalin antara Sasuke dan Sakura sedari dulu.

Sesampainya di kamar Sakura, sesuai dengan yang telah direncanakan tadi mereka langsung menonton film yang telah gadis itu siapkan. Tak tersa dua jam berlalu, film yang mereka tonton habislah sudah.

Sasuke bangkit dari karpet tempat ia dan Sakura duduki tadi, dirinya berjalan menuju pojok kamar Sakura, mengambil gitar putih yang tersandar di sana. Setelah itu ia kembali duduk di hadapan Sakura dengan gitar di pangkuannya, dirinya mendudukan diri senyaman mungkin, menyetel suara gitarnya agar sesuai dengan kemauannya.

"Lagu apa yang ingin kau mainkan,Sasuke-kun?" tanya Sakura. "Terserah padamu"

Sakura hanya mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal. Sasuke yang melihatnya mendengus lalu tersenyum tipis akan tingkah kekanakan Sakura itu. "Baiklah begini, nyanyikan untuku satu lagu yang mewakili perasaanmu padaku." Putus Sakura, gadis itu tersenyum penuh arti.

Sasuke diam sejenak,berpikir lagu mana yang pas untuk mengungkapkan rasa sayangnya pada sahabatnya satu ini. Sakura yang sudah tidak tahan menunggu membuka suaranya lagi "Cepatlah, Sasuke-kun. Masa sih tidak ada satupun lagu yang cocok denganku?" gadis itu membuang mukanya ke arah lain, terlihat sebal, tangannya ia lipat di depan dadanya. "Sabarlah sedikit Sakura, aku sedang mencoba mengingatnya. Baiklah, aku mulai ya?"

Alunan suara gitar Sasuke mulai terdengar, Sakura menolehkan kepalanya kembali kepada Sasuke. Tangannya saling menggenggam, tidak lagi bersedekap di depan dada.

 _Boku ga boku de irareru..._

 _Riyuu o sagashiteita_

 _Anata no mune no naka de_

 _Ikiteiru boku ga iru no naraba..._

(Aku sedang mencari alasan

Kenapa aku bisa tetap menjadi diriku sendiri

Andai saja ada versi lain dari diriku

Yang tinggal di hatimu)

 _Kuruyami mo nagai sakamichi mo_

 _Koeteiku you na boku ni nareru hazu_

 _Sorezore ni ima o aruiteru bokura ga wareru you ni_

 _Ikiteru imi o tashikameainagara susumeru you ni_

(Meski kegelapan tumbuh di jalan bebatuan

Aku pasti bisa menemukan jalan yang baru untukku

Agar kita bisa tetap tersenyum

Agar kita bisa menjelajah arti hidup bersama-sama)

 _Namae o yobu yo anata no namae o_

 _Anata ga anata de ireru you ni.._

(Aku akan memanggil sebuah nama, yaitu namamu

Agar kau tetap menjadi dirimu sendiri)

Saat Sasuke sedang bernyanyi untuknya, tanpa Sasuke sadari Sakura menangis. Betapa ia merindukan sosok Sasuke di hadapannya ini. Rindu suaranya, rindu permainan gitarnya, rindu saat-saat mereka menghabiskan waktu berdua. Dan rindu Sasuke bernyanyi untuknya. Maka ketika lagu yang dinyanyikan Sasuke sudah hampir habis. Dengan cepat Sakura menghapus air matanya. Wajah sendu yang ia tampakkan tadi kini telah berubah menjadi wajah ceria khas seorang Haruno Sakura.

"Wah bagus sekali... Arigatou, Sasuke- _kun_ " Ucap Sakura sembari bertepuk tangan. Sasuke hanya tersenyum menanggapinya, gitar yang sebelumnya ada di pangkuannya kini telah berpindah tergeletak di sampingnya. Kedua tangan besarnya menggenggam tangan Sakura yang sedang masih bertepuk tangan dengan senyum lebar yang masih tersungging di wajahnya.

"Ada yang harus aku sampaikan kepadamu." Melihat wajah Sasuke yang serius, perlahan senyum di wajah Sakura mulai luntur. Wajah cantiknya kembali datar, matanya menatap Sasuke, menunggu kelanjutan dari ucapan Sasuke tadi. Sakura sudah mempersiapkan hal terburuk yang akan Sasuke katakan. Mau tak mau dia harus siap dengan keputusan Sasuke.

"Sakura."

"Hm?"

"Bulan depan aku akan menikah dengan Hinata"

 _DEG!_

Lama terdiam, air mata itu tanpa sadar kembali menetes. Sasuke yang melihat Sakura menangis menjadi bingung. Kabar yang baru saja ia sampaikan bukanlah kabar buruk bukan? Bahkan sangat baik. Lalu kenapa Sakura menangis?

"Sakura, apa kau baik-baik saja? mengapa kau menangis? Setidaknya katakan sesuatu, jangan membuatku bingung" dipegangnya bahu Sakura.

Dengan cepat Sakura menghapus air matanya, kepalanya mendongak menatap Sasuke. _Emerald_ dan _onyx_ bertemu. "Aku baik-baik saja, Sasuke- _kun_. Aku bahagia pada akhirnya kau serius menjalin hubungan dengan seorang wanita. Apa lagi wanita seperti Hinata, dia orang yang baik."

Sasuke tersenyum lega, akhirnya Sakura menyetujui rencananya itu. Dipeluknya Sakura untuk beberapa saat, dalam pelukannya itu Sasuke berbisik kepada Sakura."Ya dia gadis yang sangat lembut, bukankah aku adalah pria beruntung karena bisa memilikinya?". Sakura yang mendengarnya hanya tersenyum getir. Dia tak mungkin meneriakkan kepada Sasuke bahwa dirinya tersakiti di sini, jadi yang bisa dilakukan Sakura hanya mengangguk menyetujui.

Pelukan itu terlepas. Tiba-tiba sebuah hal gila terbesit di pikiran Sakura. _Untuk kali ini saja Kami-sama, biarkan aku bersikap egois._

"Sasuke- _kun._ "

"Hn?"

"Apa aku boleh meminta satu hal padamu? Anggap saja ini permintaan terakhirku sebelum kau melangsungkan pernikahanmu."

"Apa itu?"

"Tapi kau harus berjanji akan memenuhinya, tidak ada penolakan. Janji?"

"Iya aku berjanji, Sakura. Apapun itu, akan kuberikan untukmu." Mata hitam itu menunjukan kesungguhan, dan dibalas senyuman manis oleh bibir Sakura. Tangannya perlahan bergelayut pada leher Sasuke.

"Miliki aku malam ini, Sasuke- _kun_." Entah datang dari mana keberanian itu, bibir mungil Sakura segera mencumbu milik Sasuke. Belum sepenuhnya sadar dari perkataan Sakura yang mengejutkannya, sekarang dia sudah dikejutkan lagi dengan tindakan Sakura yang tidak biasanya. Maka untuk berapa saat dirinya hanya terdiam, tidak membalas maupun tidak menolak perlakuan dari Sakura.

Namun dia juga seorang lelaki yang memiliki hasrat kepada seorang wanita, jadi secara perlahan tangannya ia gunakan untuk memeluk tubuh Sakura. Lebih merapatkan tubuh mereka, dan memperdalam ciumannnya.

Sasuke membimbing Sakura menuju ranjang. Menjatuhklan tubuh mereka dengan lembut ke atasnya.

"Apa kau yakin,Sakura?" Terdapat keraguan dalam ucapannya. Selain ini merupakan hal baru baginya, ini juga merupakan hal baru bagi Sakura.

"Aku yakin Sasuke- _kun_. Tidak. Bahkan sangat yakin." Jawab sakura mantap, dirinya mencoba meyakinkan Sasuke. "Tapi, kenapa? Bukankah kau sendiri yang bicara kepadaku bahwa kau akan menyerahkan dirimu hanya kepada pemuda yang kau cintai?" Sasuke bertanya lagi, dia paham betul siapa Sakura, gadis itu bukan tipikal gadis murahan yang menyerahkan keperawanannya kepada pemuda sembarangan.

"Karna itu aku sangat yakin, Sasuke- _kun. I'm yours tonight_ " Sasuke tidak bodoh, hanya dengan kata-kata Sakura barusan, ia tau semuanya. Maka saat itu juga rasa bersalah hinggap di hatinya. "Maafkan aku, Sakura" Sasuke menundukkan kepalanya, tubuhnya yang sebelumnya menindih tubuh Sakura perlahan bangkit. Namun sebelum Sasuke menjauh dari Sakura, tangan gadis itu kembali menarik dirinya untuk mendekat.

Kedua tangan Sakura menangkup wajah Sasuke, dipandangnya _onyx_ hitam milik pemuda itu. "Ssstttttt, jangan meminta maaf. Ini salahku yang membiarkan rasa ini tumbuh di antara kita. Dan aku bahagia memiliki rasa ini untukmu. Aku harap kau tidak merubah pandanganmu kepadaku, jangan kasiani aku. Aku baik-baik saja."

"Tapi—" belum sempat Sasuke melanjutkan perkataanya, bibirnya dibungkam oleh bibir kenyal milik Sakura. Hanya kecupan singkat, sebelum Sakura melanjutkan perkataannya kembali.

"Jika memang malam ini adalah malam terakhirku bersamamu. _Hold me, kiss me, touch me like i'm more than just a friend. Give me a memory i can use,_ Sasuke _-kun._ Bukankah kau telah berjanji?" maka sebelum Sakura berbicara lebih banyak lagi, kini giliran Sasuke yang membungkam bibir Sakura dengan bibirnya.

Dari ciuman lembut yang syarat akan rasa terus berubah menjadi ciuman panas. Malam itupun mereka bercinta untuk yang pertama kalinya, saling berbagi kehangatan dan perasaan lewat sentuhan. Biarlah kamar milik gadis Haruno itu menjadi saksi bisu malam panas antara dua insan yang akan segera berpisah.

 _ **1 bulan kemudian...**_

Sasuke dengan tuxedo hitamnya terlihat semakin tampan, rambutnya yang biasa menucuat ke belakang pun kini terlihat tertata rapi. Hari ini adalah hari pernikahannya dengan Hinata. Pengucapan janji pernikahan sudah berlangsung satu jam yang lalu, sekarang waktunya untuk menyambut para tamu undangan yang telah hadir. Istrinya sedang menyambut teman-temannya yang baru saja tiba. Jadi di sinilah Sasuke berada, di pojok ruangan sambil menyesap _cocktail_ nya.

Pandangan matanya menyapu ke seluruh ruangan, mencari sosok yang selama satu bulan belakangan ini tak pernah dilihatnya.

 _Nihil_.

Dia tidak menemukan sosok berhelai merah muda di ruangan ini. _Apa dia tidak datang?._ Pertanyaan itu terus terulang dalam hatinya.

Bohong jika Sasuke berkata tidak merindukan Sakura. Selama satu bulan ini ia selalu uring-uringan mencari keberadaan Sakura. Nomor hp Sakura sudah tidak aktif lagi. Sasuke juga sudah bertanya kepada sahabat dekat Sakura—Ino kemana gadis itu pergi, namun tidak ada seorang pun yang tau. Rumahnya pun sudah kosong dari 3 minggu yang lalu.

Terakhir mereka berhubungan adalah pada malam itu. Dan jujur setelah kejadiaan itu Sasuke merasa ada yang berbeda dengan dirinya sebulan ini. Hatinya terasa sepi, padahal ada Hinata di sisinya. Tapi entahlah, ia merasakan seperti ada bagian dari dirinya yang hilang. Hilang bersama kepergian Sakura yang entah kemana.

Di saat yang sama ketika Sasuke sedang memikirkan Sakura tanpa ia sadari, sesosok gadis berdiri di luar ruangan. Menatap dirinya dengan senyuman di wajahnya. "Aku akan selalu mendoakan kebahagiaanmu, Sasuke- _kun_. Dan terima kasih karena telah memberikan hadiah yang sangat berharga untukku" Ucap sosok itu sembari mengusap perutnya yang masih rata.

.

.

Let this be our lesson in love

Let this be the way we remember us

I don't wanna be cruel or vicious

And I ain't asking for forgeveness

All I ask is...

(All I Ask – Adelle)

.

END

.

AN:

Lagi baper banget sama 3 lagu ini:

All I Ask (Adelle)

Like I'm Gonna Lose You ( Meghan Trainor ft John Legend)

Namae wo Yobu yo (OST anime Bungou Sray Dogs)

Tapi paling baper sama All I Ask, adakah yang mengalami hal yang sama dengan diriku ini? :D karena kebaperan itulah akhirnya kepikiran buat dijadiin ff. Dan taraaa! Ini hasilnya. Sama seperti ffku sebelumnya mohon maaf apabila ada kekurangan di sana sini. Kritik dan saran aku terima dengan terbuka selama itu kritik yang membangun

Salam hangat,

Flow ;)

Mind to RnR?


End file.
